clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lichenblossom Isles
The Dorkugese Territory of the Lichenblossomese Archipelago, more commonly known as the Lichenblossom Isles, is a group of islands east of Dorkugal and is the nation's only territory. They are inhabited by Lichenblossomese Nerds, a variant of Dorkugese Penguin that frequently exhibits non-nerdy behavior, such as lisening to rock music (common nerds enjoy classical) and fighting willingly (common nerds are largely pacifist). The archipelago consists of three islands: Lichenblossom Island (the biggest of the three), the Northzones, and Southways. Lichenblossom Island is sandwiched in between the Northzones (on the north side) and Southways (on the south side). The Lichenblossom Isles are largely ignored by the governments of Dorkugal and the USA, as they are quite unsignificant and are hardly involved with Antarctic politics or events. The main communities in Lichenblossom Island are Redlink Abbey and Razzamatazastron Atoll. The former is a havem for geeks and has been survived several cracker attacks since it was completed in 1974, and the latter is a bakery-cum-fortress located inside a sunken caldera, which has baked bread and other pastries for and defended the rest of Lichenblossom ever since it was founded. History The Lichenblossom Isles have had a long and varied history, ranging from the Snowman Empire, through Olde and Colonial Antarctica, all the way to the present. Early Days and Settling Squashin Rule Lichenblossom Rebellion Redlink Modern Influences Currency The Lichenblossom Isles follow the pebble and fish standard set by the USA. However, Lichenblossom's main currency is the Silicon Token, a pound's worth of silicon mined from one of Lichenblossom's quarries (which are the best silicon mines in Antarctica) and shaped into a small, polished chip. Silicon Tokens are worth 10 Fishes, since they are so rare. Language Lichenblossom sticks to the English and L33t standards set by the USA. It also uses Binary Code, adapted from Dorkugal. Lichenblossom also has a unique, native written language called "Arctic Scribble" that uses glyphs to represent letters and other characters. This written language originated in the Arctic and was taken along with the Arctic immigrants that journeyed to Lichenblossom in the 1920s and 30s. Places A land of plenty would clearly contain many places for creatures to settle down in. Below are a list of areas where creatures are confirmed to put up residence. * Redlink Abbey - this massive hotel doubles as a permanent residence for thousands of lovable, silver-robed nerds. * Lichenblossom Forest - a massive conferious forest (like in Reality's Siberia) where StormWorms, lost nerds, and rouge tribes of various creatures live. * Razzamatazzastron Atoll - a underground fortress inside a sunken caldera, filled with quirky but vicious arctic terns . It is the origin of the famous Str00del of Razzamatazzido, that lies atop Mount Castro, far from Mabel where cold winds blow. * Charles' Key - The private island of Charles Maniaca von Injoface and the site of Absolute Thespian Islet is technically under Lichenblossomese juridiction. Geography Flag, Motto, and Anthem Flags Lichenblossom was the first nation to have both a civil and military flag. All other nations used their national flag both in battle and on buildings, regardless of the issue. The flag of Licheblossom's military is extremely simple and easily recognizable. It is white with a "no" sign placed atop a dill pickle (for heritage reasons). The white, for the record, is not surrender, but rather represents purity or cleanliness from the tyrannical stain of pickles. :Fun fact: The military flag predates the national flag. The civil flag of Lichenblossom is more complicated. It represents the natural beauty of the Isles, the creed that the Lichenblossomese Nerds will do anything to defend what they know and love, and loyalty to Dorkugal and the USA. The symbolism is explained in full here. :Fun fact: The phrase "It's All About the Pentiums, Baby!" is inscribed into the flag as a curvy line of binary code. Flag Gallery File:Anilichenflag.gif|The Lichenblossom civil flag. Used for government and personal displaying. File:Lichenblossom military flag.gif|The flag of the Lichenblossom military (land use only). File:Lichenblossom civil flag.svg|The civil flag of Lichenblossom, unanimated. File:Lichenblossom civil naval ensign.svg|The ensign of Lichenblossomese ships. File:Lichenblossom war naval ensign.svg|The ensign of Lichenblossom's navy. File:Lichenblossom civil aerial ensign.svg|The ensign of Lichenblossomese aircraft. File:Lichenblossom war aerial ensign.svg|The ensign of Lichenblossom's air force. Anthem The Lichenblossom national anthem, [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_zW9O3bwNgk&feature=fvw It's All About the Pentiums], is also the anthem of Dorkugal. It was unearthed (a vinyl record of it was found in the trash) and used as a battle cry in the unstable Fort Kosher era. They adopted it because their rivals, the Squashins, couldn't tell a mouse from a keyboard. Dorkugal actually copied its anthem from the Isles. Motto The nation's motto, "Overkant av mudkipz tilsvarer scenariet som alle ekte PWNers forsøke", was selected via a radio contest. It is the meme-phrase "Lotsa mudkipz is what all true warriors strive for" translated into Political Correctness ("Excess of mudkipz is the scenario for which all genuine PWNers endeavor"), which is then translated into Ancient Penguinian, giving the motto. Interestingly, the motto has no actual cultural meaning to the Lichenblossom Isles, and many seek to replace it. Goverment Due to the low population density, the Lichenblossom Isles do not have an official government. The leader of Redlink Abbey is considered the Head of State, and the Abbey's Council of System Operators (sysops for short) is the legislature and judicial branch. The Head Chef of Razzamatazastron Atoll is also powerful in the de facto government. Tributes Officially, as a territory of the Dorkugese Empire, the Isles must pay a tribute to remain self-governing. Failure to pay the tribute results in the CEO seizing the government and appointing royal/colonial governors that answer straight to him. For Lichenblossom, this practice is purely ceremonial (as opposed to other territories where the threat is real). Even though it is under the colonial yoke of Dorkugal, if Dorkugal was to ever enforce the tributary system and seize the government of Lichenblossom, they would get their butts kicked. Even more ironic is that Dorkugal, as a pacifist nation with few (if any) damaging weapons and an embarrassing navy, is actually protected by Lichenblossom, not the other way around. Lichenblossom could easily annex Dorkugal with their military might. In war, Dorkugal is defenseless. Their own colony must defend them. In a sense, Dorkugal is a protectorate of Lichenblossom, and if Lichenblossom wanted to, they could annex Dorkugal at any time.G Inhabitants Penguins, puffles, seals, arctic and antarctic terns alike, polar bears, Squashins, and evil crackers. Notable Residents * Marvin the Hacker (deceased) -- The savior of the entire archipelago. * Explorer the First (deceased) -- Sidekick and best friend of Marvin. * Sister Alkamesh -- An evil nun puffle that administers medicine in the most painful ways possible. * ADD MORE! Villains There are not many recurring villains in Lichenblossom, but the system of villainy in the Isles usually involves minor cracker bands and major cracker armies, like the once-famous army of Looney the Purge. A major target for cracker bands/armies is Redlink Abbey, as the location is highly influential and is rumored to store treasure. Another major villainous group in Lichenblossom is CANS (Chicks Against Nocturnal Sleep), a club of reckless chicks that hate authority and cause mischief. Add more! Culture Main article: Dorkugal#Lichenblossomese Nerd Customs Lichenblossomese culture is starkly different from normal nerd behavior. For one thing, Lichenblossomese inhabitants willingly participate in any sort of cyberwar or conflict, unless it doesn't involve them. Also, Lichenblossomese Nerds highly enjoy rock music. They also embrace any other kind of music besides classical, which they despise. Furthermore, Lichenblossomese Nerds party excessively. Normal nerds look down upon these differences, calling the Lichenblossomese "a disgrace to the nerd race". On the other hand, Lichenblossomese Nerds think normal nerds are "totally boring", "square", and "downright lame, dude." One distinguishing part of Lichenblossomese culture is their food. Due to the lack of civilization in Lichenblossom, most culinary ingredients are hand-grown and -picked. The lack of contaminants and air pollution in Lichenblossom is thought to enhance the freshness of the produce, making the food at Lichenblossom some of the best food in the Antarctic. Lichenblossomese Nerds also have many customs and habits. For more information on such facts, go here. See Also * Dorkugal * Geek Empire * Redlink Abbey * Razzamatazastron Atoll * Lichenblossom's parodee. Category:Countries Category:Redlink Category:places Category:islands